legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Sword of Kings/Story Tropes
=''LOTM: Sword of Kings Saga AA= Tropes "#-A" Tropes *'Abusive Parents': Many characters suffered from this, be they physical or even sexual abuses. From the start of the story, La Folia Rihavein heavily implies that her father, King Lucas, was abusive towards her and possibly her sister while they were growing up. He received a lot of stress from dealing with the KnightWalker Family terrorist acts against his trade guilds to open their door for business, so he often would come home from work in a less than pleasant mood. *'Absurdly Cool City': The Star Center that was once known as Sleepy Hollow is a highly technological city that remained untouched by the Third World War, Black Demons phenomenon even after the Purge. *'Action Bomb': Four-legged "Seeker Drones" of the New Conglomerate can be deployed to search for enemy infantry; once they take hold of their targets, they explode. *'Action Girl': It was stated many times that the story has more female character than male ones as combatents. However, it goes far away from femenism due to the author's personal feelings toward the movements and wrote the heroines to be just as badass as the male heroes. In a side note, there are even more female villains than male villains, presenting the men as tragic figures while women tend to ruthless beasts. *'Action Survivor': Everybody aboard the Fraxinus by the end of the Saga AA. Once the ship crash lands on Mount Everest, every survivor is forced to take up arms and participate in a vicious ground assault against the forces of the New World Order (a massive illuminati group that had an army composed of almost every villainous forces encountered by the heroes over the course of Saga AA), including non-combat personnel like Rindou and everybody in the crew. Most of them do not survive. *'Adjustable Censorship': If you're squeamish (or have small children), there is an option template called MatureEpisode found in every recent episode that blocks the episode's view with a white table asking if the user wants to read it due to brutal scenes and gore images. *'Adventure-Friendly World': Minecraftia is a parellel version of Earth that is all made of cubic parts, and it's filled with monsters, with only the rare beacons of civilization (the kingdoms ruled by humanized monsters) and human villages. Human civilization is protected by their own technology, and able to exist at all, through the efforts of Hunters whose careers are either mission-based, going on adventures to fight the mobs, or academy-based, teaching the next generation to fight the mobs and control the missions the other Hunters go on. *'Aerith and Bob': Many alien planets are an eclectic mixture of people with names from various different cultures or words in various languages, and some from none at all. Most are based on colors. This includes characters with traditional names – and characters with names based on recognizable languages, cultures, and mythologies of Earth. The In-Universe justification for the variety of names is that these worlds experienced a terrible global war from which freedom of expression has become one of the planet's most cherished gifts, including the ability to choose the colors of their hair and clothing... something many non-earthlings character does not conform to. *'Aesop Amnesia': Katarina averts this to the nth degree. She seems to keep a mental list of the aesops she has so far learned and refers to them constantly for guidance and clarification as to what she should do next. Well, except for the many times he goes Leeroy Jenkins. He never did learn the meaning of "look before you leap". *'Agent Scully': Katarina, to Imperia's Agent Mulder. *'A.K.A.-47': Most of the guns in story are heavily inspired by real world guns, with futuristic designs added on or replacing the current day versions. *'A.I. Is a Crapshoot': It's not uncommon to have AI villains in the story that can transfer their minds into robots, computers and any other technological devices. B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 for example starts as a robot but his intelligence get so superior that he can nearly control every device in a town. *'Alas, Poor Villain': Nearly any major death villain. The author loves emotional death scenes with flashbacks, thus villains and good guys get equal treatment, even when they don't have a case of Redemption Equals Death. Even some Complete Monsters receive this. Examples include: Cavalo de Troia, Achyllys of the Depravity, Queen Mal, Ike Ray Peram Westcott, Eckidina KnightWalker , Leohart the Prince of Hell and dozens more. *'The Alcatraz': The Slum is located on a remote, island of Paris, with the prison itself full of traps and guarded by battalions of KnightWalker droids and elite guards. It's explicitly stated that if someone manages to escape the institute, they still cannot really go anywhere because the landscape is almost impossible to cross (especially while being chased). And then, they need a ship to get off the island and still have to cross the KnightWalker's naval blockade. *'Alien Sky': The heroes will fight under the lightning-filled methane clouds of Titan, the murky red sky of Mars, a Europa skyline dominated by Jupiter, the Moon with the Earth overhead, and an asteroid flying into the sun, dark worlds without sunlight, surfaces of black hole, core of planets... indeed. *'All Planets Are Earth-Like': Almost every planet has an atmosphere that is breathable to sentient organisms regardless of their species, as well as gravity equal to each other's. Justified as these worlds would be most useful to a galactic societies composed of species mainly from these types of planets. There are other planets that exist, but they do not appear for the most part. *'All There in the Script': Several characters' backstories are only revealed flashbacks in the middle of nowhere in the episodes but it works very well. *'Alternate Universe': There is a theory the Prime Earth is the true Earth of all million Earths out there. If you think about it, the Earth we live in the real world is actually an alternative Earth from Prime Earth. *'Always Chaotic Evil': The story averts this trope, showing several demon species who had previously only been encountered as antagonists into sophisticated and organizaed committed members of demonic clans and grouops, including (but not limited to) Black Demons, Etherion, and Abyssals. *'Amazon Brigade': The DEM Wizards of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire is mostly of composed of capable, tough and badass female Wizards. *'America Takes Over the World': Despite being an ostensibly multiglobal alliance, the Multi-Universal Defensive Front (or Forces) seems awfully American. They use American military jargon; the NC Admirals keeps an American-like flag in their offices and some speaks English with an American accent. *'A Million Is a Statistic': Many named characters' death are treated as this huge thing, while potentially hundreds of other victims who died in previous skirmishes—and even from the same attack—are given nary a reference. Actually, the background characters receive attention from other background characters and at times a named character will look around to the damage and death caused when there is a mass killing. *'An Aesop': The opening of every episode presents a moral quote. *'Ancestral Weapon': The Sword of Kings is a powerful weapon belonged to the Sequined Sadist's family. Spectra once wielded it, and in the present, Katarina Couteau absorbed it into her body and wields it without her knowledge. It's a pair of fire-elemental guns that can hold massive amounts of demonic energy and can turn into a BFS when "released", but using its maximum power is a Dangerous Forbidden Technique that can cause massive collateral damage and kill its user. *'Ancient Conspiracy': The New World Order is this but the The Revelation of Qliphoth and their allies from Eclipse of Hermes are an order of cultists that believe in followed Ara Astaroth and Kaitlyn Powell, and have been behind several myths that spawned from witnesses trying to comprehend their exploits. *'And Then What?: At the end of the LOTM: Sword of Kings AA Final - Eckidina Arc: Phoenix Arc, a dejected Lucas and Jellal discuss the war. When Jellal attempts to cheer Lucas up by pointing out that the war against Ara Astaroth will eventually end, Jellal wonders what will happen to mankind if Astaroth is defeated. Lucas simply answered saying it would change nothing; the war Third World War would continue, civil wars will continue to spread like a virus until humanity will eventually be wiped out from the face of Earth. Even during the end of LOTM: A Draw of Kings, the defeat of the Balam Alliance would change NOTHING as more Dark Empires will come and the destruction of whole planets and galaxies will continue under the hands of new tyrannical and evil figures. *'''Angelic Aliens: The Angels are essentially this trope. They are actually aliens with human appearances to make their physical figure more simple to people understand what they are. *'Anguished Declaration of Love': From practically everyone to practically everyone else. Usually with less than stellar immediate results, but becoming alarmingly more effective with the passage of the years and, most of all, the approach of the Cosmic Deadline. *'Animorphism': Demons can respectively turn into any form of animals they desires to hide they true forms. Angels and spirits can also do that at will. *'Animal Motifs': It's a veritable zoo in there! ** Katarina Couteau - crocodiles **Imperia Deamonne - owls **Yato Stinger - wolves **Jellal Fernandes - birds **Lucas Kellan - dogs **Tomas Sev - dragons **Shigure Yukimi - spiders **Sephiria Arks KnightWalker - cats **Kotori Itsuka - lizards **Leohart the Prince of Hell - goats **Darth Hades - bats **Ike Ray Peram Westcott - sharks **Ara Astaroth - hellhounds **Vira Hermes - snakes **Mash - armadillos **Asuha Chigusa - sloth **Ragnarok Iblis - bulls **Sequined Sadist - pigeon **Raym Ars Apocalypse - ravens/crows **Black Raven - crows/ravens **Kyouko Kirigiri - weasels **Cole Macgrath - electric fish *'Animesque': The character design resemble anime in general with extremely rare real-life characters being used to portray a character. The author states it's easier to work with anime-like characters as they have more expressions and beautiful 3d images to work with. *'Another Dimension': Played with. The story gives out many times that there is an Omniverse that holds EVERY Multi-Universe>>>Multiverse>>>Universe in existence and that there are QUINTILLIONS, QUINTILLIONS, QUINTILLIONS of different realities and dimensions in a single Omniverse. *'Anti-Villain': Several, such as: Lucifer, Man in Suit, Lord Boros, Sayaka Kirasaka, Dr. Miserix, Vergil, Parallax , Eve Fullbuster, Bismarck Bodewig and hundreds more than anyone can count. Imperia Deamonne becomes this in LOTM: A Draw of Kings—though it varies between this and Anti-Hero. Also many dark Gods depending which side you to look at their backstory and their motives. *'Anyone Can Die': Ruler Number One of this story. Don't get too attached to the characters in the storyline. By the end of the story, a lot of characters die in the most brutal and painful ways, showing the complete callousness of the author in killing every major, secondary and even main characters of his story. *'Apocalypse Maiden': Many of them: Scathach, Ara Astaroth, Kaitlyn Powell, Heis, Kanon Rihavein, Diabla the Qliphoth Tyrant, Raym Ars Apocalypse and almost every female villain from Saga AA. *'Arc Words': "Because ten billion years' time is so fragile, so ephemeral...it arouses such a bittersweet, almost heartbreaking fondness." is the Arc quote of Saga AA as a whole. *'Arc Symbol': In LOTM: Sword of Kings a Man in Suit seem to be symbolic manifestations of a good-part of Ike Ray Peram Westcott in Katarina Couteau who is trying to protect her from Mikaela Du Tirial's evil-part, Elesis. In Sith Saga, a pair of green sharp eyes represent Darth Hades' wicked eyes and Hell Saga has literally a demonic goat as the symbol. *'Arc Villain': Since the storyline follows an anthology format of loosely connected Story Arcs, most of the villains have an antagonistic role during only one story arc and never show up again (except for mentions or flashbacks) as a result of being either arrested or killed. Also, an interesting case is that a number of them are small-scale dragons to the Arch-Big Bads of the storyline instead of independent antagonists with an agenda of their own. There are a few of them that still qualify as independent but because of their lack of connections with the story's true main villains, they BARELY remembered as a threat to the heroes. Akrak Couteau, for example, is an arc villain remembered by the heroes for the whole story because of her deep connections with Katarina Couteau's past and her involvement with B1-Killer Kampfdroide Unit-CM 130 and the destruction of Fiore Kingdom while Yan from the Valentine Special... is not even mentioned in the story again. In the story, if you have access to the Big Bad's wing, you can grant yourself a safe place in the memories of the characters. *'Armies Are Evil': Invoked. Many peaceful characters explains that an army is a symbol of conflict. And in sense, they are right, because the military in this worlds is portrayed to be brutal in both hero and villain sides to achieve their goals. *'Armor Is Useless': Played With: It's set in a future where humanity's technology is way ahead of the mordern society but there is one thing that makes things pathetic. Played straight with Shotgun soldiers, who wear noticeably heavier armor than regular soldiers; it doesn't seem to make any difference in terms of how many bullets they can take. *'Art Attacker': Something of a theme: puppets, origami, ink, clay, paintings, etc. What is "true art" is even discussed several times, sometimes, under the words of Helene Hawthorn. *'Artificial Gravity': Ships are capable of turning gravity on or off. Colony structures can also do this. *'Artificial Limbs': Between 2025 and 2036, artificial limb replacements became so popular, people began volunteering to get them amputated just to gain a competitive edge, be it in sports or in warfare. *'Artificial Stupidity': The friendly AI and robots fighting for the Global Pact Defense are dumb as rocks and can neither shoot worth shit nor understand the most basic instructions, often forcing humans to assume direct control of one of the robots in order to get the job done. Actually, it was a trope Played With to give the readers a little more of anger when noticing how useless the friendly robots of the heroes are so weak, useless and pathetic compared to the robotic forces of the villains. For example... you can expect the robotic forces of Ratatoskr and New Republic of Deus.Ex.Machina Industries will ALWAYS, LITERALLY ALWAYS lose to the droid army of the Deus.Ex.Machina Industries, Zoyineian-Sith Empire and Manufacturing Progressive Sciences. *'Artistic License – Military': The NC command putting their entire fleet in one location for Freedom Week is just asking for trouble, especially right after DEM hostilities were confirmed and a prototype superweapon was stolen from a Reality Council HQ. No NC fleet vessels are on patrol in Orla Planet orbit to deter aggressors (or at least none are visibly shown or mentioned), and defense during the celebration is delegated to the Anti-Space defense guns, large anti-ship cannons. Unsurprisingly, the DEM hijacks the guns and turns them on the fleet, decimating the fleet and leaving only 10,000 out of 3,000,500 ships combat capable. Real life Fleet Weeks never involve the entire fleet of a navy for this specific reason (namely, that the entire fleet is vulnerable to enemy attack). *'A Taste of Power': In the future, soldiers are given a number of higher-level powers which normally have to be unlocked through experience in combat. They're also given a number of different primary weapons to give them a feel for them before they have to actually build a loadout and work on unlocking attachments for their guns. *'Attack Drone': Zhou Xiuying's plan is to take control of every drone and have them self-destruct, to cripple the world superpowers' defense grids. *'Ass Shove': The Giant Vibrator of La Folia Rihavein used to punish Katarina for her misdeeds. *'Asshole Victim': Vira Hermes who lost her sanity when she discovered the sister she sacrificed herself to save was dead a long time ago. *'Author Appeal': Left-handedness is common because of the author's left-handedness. The show is also full of strong Action Girls because the author liked those kinds of characters as they are somehow more enjoyable to write but also writes a lot of special male characters to pay for the lack of men in the story. *'Avengers, Assemble!': The Rogues understandably does this numerously and sometimes winds up together out of sheer coincidence. ''"B" Tropes "C" Tropes *'Crossover:' Two main crossover entries with ''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow & Sword of Kings Crossover - The Corbin Files and LOTM: Los Reina de Corazónes. **''LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Firenza Junior'' is not stated as a full crossover but is set in SoK timeline and had elements from WoSH storyline, considering as a direct sequel to The Corbin Files. ''"D" Tropes *'Darker and Edgier': Has a claim to being the darkest Saga of the entire storyline and from the whole ''Cisverse as whole yet, even in the already grizzly LOTM: Sword of Kings story. Images and texts are almost non-censored, making this the bloodiest and goriest Saga of the story. The story's setting is hopelessly bleak and dark, even for a Cyber Punk setting. The world is being torn apart by a new Third World War and atrocities like endless warfare and human experimentation. And that's just at the beginning folks. Naturally, the world is going to get a lot more torn up from there. It features unethical human experimentation on pregnant women, children, infants, animals, humans being turned into demons and Cyborgs against their will. The first part of the series ends with the villains finally managing to spark the a world war that's been brewing, and the show does not hesitate to demonstrate that War Is Hel with brutality, gang-bang rapes, torture, burning families alive, people being vaporized by nuclear heat, etcl. In addition, the heroes end up feeling responsible for the rapidly escalating conflict due to having played right into the villains' hands. Necrophilia, pedophilia, human experiments, nazi-like camps, 100% non-censured racism against black and asian people, sexual slavery, drugs, mutilation of children, death of animals, cannibalism, sexual harassment, torture with bloody gifs. In comparison, LOTM: Destiny and L''OTM: The Phoenix on the Sword'' look like fairy tailes for children. ''"E" Tropes *'Easily Forgiven': The story tries at best avoiding Steven Universe's trope by easily forgiven villains for their crimes and deliver a harsh punishment for being assholes. In the other hand, some villains are easily forgiven even by the military ranks of Ratatoskr--Subverted later as Ratatoskr is more interested in their abilities to aid them. Oriax Wheelahr for example was easily forgiven by the likes of Katarina Couteau for being too similar with her, others like Imperia Deamonne and Maria Arzonia still hold a grudge against her at some levels. *'Eerie Pale-Skinned Brunette': Imperia Deamonne. *'Either "World Domination", or Something About Bananas': The ancient ExKrieg language has a grammar which is nothing like the current language and often requires a keen sense of intuition and unusual leaps of logic in order to truly understand the meaning, as well as sometimes reordering the words. Katarina sometimes can be seem speaking this language in Earthling languages but subvertes the true meaning with really odd words. **"I'm the city this hero needs!"'' *'Elemental Powers': Magicians and even non-magicians can control respective elements, especially — Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Darkness, Light, and more — is represented. *'Eldritch Abomination': Multiples, especially characters who hail from either the Hell or the Qliphoth. *'Eldritch Location': Limbo, which can best be described as an artificial afterlife created by Astaroth Queen that stores the consciousnesses of the magician people it deems "worthy" to live on after death. It is also Astaroth' domain. To say the Limbo operates on Mind Screw logic would be an understatement. *'Elfeminate': Elves of both sexes have the reputation to be very pretty. Elves serving the Revelation of Qliphoth tend to avoid showing too much for their own safety. *'Embodiment of Virtue': Spirit Guides are essentially this, with each one representing some kind of conceptual aspect. *'Emotions Versus Stoicism': The main conflict of Madness Sub Arc Part 2 - Infinity Clock is between the main party, who all act on their emotions while the Holy Eye of Order are on the side of "reasoning". *'Evil Counterpart': Every character in this story has a counterpart that makes them different from the heroic characters. Aryana Westcott and Eckidina KnightWalker, for example, are the evil counterpart to Sephiria Arks KnightWalker. *'Evil Overlord': Most villains of Saga AA are tyrants, dictators, warmongering fascists and dark messiahs. *'The Evils of Free Will': Mina Harker's plan is to remove all emotion from people so they will purely act as mindless creatures and become Black Demons. Red Moon Tyrant has a similar plan to unify all of humanity into a single entity. *'Evil Vs. Evil': In such big world, it's not a surprise that every villain has a different plans that could be an interference in their goals. It's very normal that evil forces clash against each other every episode. *'Everything Is Trying to Kill You': When Katarina is discovered to be an ExKrieg, literally every villain organization goes after her to study her body and powers or kill her before she gets the chance to discover the truth about her past. Of course, she learned about it when she met Kotori but could care less about the ExKriegs that were in fact cruel mass-murderer who killed for dominance, power and fun. Katarina, obviously, was not so different from them as she expected. *'Excuse Plot': It's impossible to deny Unit-CM 130 was revived to give the story a darker path than it already was. *'Eye Scream': A normal thing that happens everytime when something shocking happens, it's more associated with a villain's atrocity. ''"F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes *'Hate Sink': See this page. "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes =LOTM: Sword of Kings - Sith Saga= Tropes "#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes *'Hate Sink': See this page. "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes =LOTM: Sword of Kings - Triggers Hell Saga= Tropes "#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes *'Hate Sink': See this page. "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes =LOTM: A Draw of Kings= Tropes "#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes *'Hate Sink': See this page. "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes =LOTM: Destiny= Tropes "#-A" Tropes "B" Tropes "C" Tropes "D" Tropes "E" Tropes "F" Tropes "G" Tropes "H" Tropes *'Hate Sink': See this page. "I" Tropes "J" Tropes "K" Tropes "L" Tropes "M" Tropes "N" Tropes "O" Tropes "P" Tropes "Q" Tropes "R" Tropes "S" Tropes "T" Tropes "U" Tropes "V" Tropes "W" Tropes "X" Tropes "Y" Tropes "Z" Tropes'' Category:TvTropes' LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:TVTropes' LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:CIS Productions